


221B: Both

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stood to the left of the light thrown by the streetlamp</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Both

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to HiddenLacuna for the beta!

Sherlock stood to the left of the light thrown by the streetlamp, clinging to the shadows out of habit like a limpet. The rain had decreased from a drizzle until it was too heavy to be called a mist. It plastered his hair to his head and ran down beneath the collar he kept up to look cool.

A week ago he might have told them why he was there. Would have spat pejoratives at questions and snarled at the nonsensical continuation of it all. Now his fingers were numb in his gloves, and he suspected that his knees would creak if he tried to move them. He had stopped telling them because they all knew.

When Anderson had accidentally offered him the opportunity to introduce his wife to the fact of sex with Donovan they had, finally, learnt to keep their distance. That only left Lestrade, sidling up as if he were approaching a wounded animal, offering the occasional drink or doughnut.

Sometimes Sherlock acquiesced.

This time Lestrade shuffled, getting wet as he clutched one Starbucks monstrosity whilst proffering a second to Sherlock. The way the light dissolved him into hues of amber and green was obscene, and Sherlock told him so.

Lestrade only sighed, “Is there anyone we can call, someone who knew you and John. Knew you both?”


End file.
